The Ice Alchemist
by youngandj
Summary: She comitted herself to an unbreakable bond between her and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, she becomes the life that Havoc needs, and Havoc becomes the hope for Trey to live.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't even know what a disclaimer is, but I've seen these all the time, So I guess I should put it. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but I do own my own creations like Trey, The Ice Alchemist. Yeah."

With her back leaning against the wall, she stood there, innocent and unaware of her surroundings. In one hand, she held the barrel of a rifle; the strap placed diagonally across the front of her body. She panted heavily as strands of brown hair fell to her shoulders in a mess.

"Run! Go now! Run!"

A boy taller than her ran towards her, him too holding a rifle. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away.

"C'mon! We have to go now!"

They were running through the dark street. A shot whizzed through the air, and the boy fell to the ground. The girl stopped and tried to pick him up. The boy yelled in pain, "Forget about me! Just save yourself!" Several men dressed in uniform were holding guns and rifles as they advanced dangerously. One of the men growled, "No where to run, you filthy Ishvarites." Tattoos on both of the girl's arms flashed as she clapped her hands and struck the ground with her palms. Bodies all around her became brutally altered in the attempt to save her and the rest of them. A beam of light. Alchemy.

"Did you see what that girl did?"

A flash of light, and everything was turning to ice. A man dodged and came to her, not laughing. He grinded his teeth furiously. There was an explosion. A huge beam of white light exploded over them sending the man flipped backwards in the opposite direction. The girl while shards of broken glass and metal hit her face. Others were yelling only to be drowned out by more explosions. Holding an axe, the same man came from behind and slashed the girl's right arm off. She screamed. The boy sent a stream of bullets into the man's face. The boy laid lifeless as he called out, "Do what I say for once, dammit!" The girl fell on her knees, her left hand clutching at the stump of her right shoulder. It was bleeding endlessly, ever endlessly. Boots on boots marched quickly toward her.

"Check in here!"

Policemen?

"Sir, this way!"

Military officials. The soldiers in blue uniforms holding guns. Under all the rubble, the girl was panicking and staring into the national alchemists. She was groaning, and her vision was getting blurry.

"Sir, there are children trapped under here!"

A stampede of soldiers rushed by her. They were shoving the concrete pieces of collapsed building out. The girl heard gasps. Soldiers from the far end were screaming, "What the hell!" Someone was digging the girl out. A man. He was pulling the girl out. He was looking into her face. The girl was trembling and infuriated that the soldiers would return for more.

"Hey, calm down. Who are you?"

The girl cowered from his hand. Apparently "touch" registered as "pain" in her mind, and there was nothing anybody could do to change it. She stood up. Her clothes were ragged and bloody, and her face was caked with mud. She was taking steps back. The man stood up and stared back at her with a look of shock.

"What the hell happened to you, kid?"

The girl was tugging at her pocket as she fell back into the building. Only one side of the building was broken into. She walked back into the shadows. A gun. She was holding it in her twitching hand.

"You killed my friends, and you come back? I'll shoot you!"

Someone was gasping. They saw her visible empty space where her right arm used to be. Blood was pouring out. The man edged closer. Someone pulled him back.

"Colonel, don't! She's unstable!"

The girl looked down. She did a double take. It was her friend; her friend who had called out to her to run before she did her alchemy. The boy called out to her, "Run, you freakin' idiot!" The girl dropped her gun. Mistake.

"You'll pay for what you did, little punk ass!"

The evil man was back with a vengeance holding large machine gun. He laughed maniacally and held the gun directly over the girl's head. The girl whispered, "O Lord, help me," as she held her hand up to the air. A flash of light, and the man's faced was covered in ice crystals. The man fell back, screaming. The ice was piercing through his face. The military soldiers were all exchanging glances of surprise. The girl pulled back. The military man yelled, "Fire!" Thousands of gunshots echoed. The girl fell back and anguish closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

"An ice alchemist, huh? That's rare"  
"I'll say. She was pretty good by the looks of it"  
"What makes you say that"  
"She's got transmutation circles tattooed on her arms."

The girl opened her red eyes. The two men that were talking stopped and turned to her. One of the men wore glasses and said, "Glad to see you're up. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. This is Colonel Roy Mustang." The girl sat up slowly.

"Where am I?"

Hughes replied, "Military hospital." The girl's head was spinning. Mustang asked, "Who are you?" The girl looked at him carefully. She recognized him. She said slowly, "Trey." Mustang rubbed his chin. Hughes shrugged. Trey looked around.

"Where's Min?"

Hughes gave her a strange look. Trey was racking her brain.

"Where is he? Where's the rest of them?"

Mustang realized it first. Mustang pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"The only person that had recovered was Michelle. I'm sorry."

A mental picture. Trey said nothing. Click. Trey looked down at her arm. Or what used to be. It was all metal. She moved her fingers. Click. She moved her arm. Click. It sounded like a loaded gun.

"What is this?"

Mustang replied, "You needed an arm or else you would've drained all of your blood and died. No need to thank us." Trey flexed her fingers. She said nothing. Mustang and Hughes went to the door. Mustang said, "You need rest. We'll back in a couple of hours." They left. Trey shook her head. She walked over to the window and peered out.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, can you check for Trey, the Ice Alchemist"  
"Yes, Colonel."

She pulled out a file from the cabinet drawer. She handed it to Mustang with a very strange look on her face, which is rare. She was almost always emotionally unreadable. Mustang opened the file. He chuckled and said, "Now that's very interesting." Hughes asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but what's so interesting?" Mustang handed the file back to Hawkeye.

"Trey is an actual national alchemist."

Hughes lunged for the file and scanned it quickly. He read out loud, "Trey Lee, national alchemist. Type: Ice Alchemist. Rank: Second Lieutenant." Hughes then looked at Mustang in surprise.

"Second Lieutenant? I thought they started off as majors."

Mustang nodded with a plain look on his face. Hughes was still pretty surprised.

"I wonder why Second Lieutenant. Damn."

He handed the file back to Mustang. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. He muttered, "Second Lieutenant, huh? Isn't that something?" Hawkeye was not a woman of patience. She said firmly, "She's a second Lieutenant, can we please move on?" Mustang laughed. A few hours later, Hughes went over to the room and opened it slowly. He was surprised to see her. Trey was full of surprises. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"You awake?"

Trey looked enraged. She replied coldly, "Let me leave." Hughes shook his head. He replied absentmindedly, "Colonel Mustang wants to see you in his office." Trey yelled at him, "Let me leave before I kill you and your damn military!" Hughes retreated quickly as he held up his hands. He said cautiously, "Look, kid, we're not trying to hurt you or anything. The Colonel just wants some things cleared, that's all." Trey said nothing as she followed him silently, angrily. Mustang was already behind his desk, and Hawkeye behind him.

"Please, sit."

Trey obeyed silently.

"We need to understand what exactly happened"  
"You should know, Colonel."

Mustang was surprised at such a cold tone. He said slowly, "It's a report, you understand. Just tell me what in hell happened last night." Trey folded her arms across her chest as she explained bitterly, "It was a night raid mission they assigned to my brother a year ago. They told him to infiltrate the Ishbalan camp for any dangerous activity or weapons that they've been supposedly smuggling." She paused then continued with a hard glare, "After he went missing, they drafted me on a retrieval unit. I rescued my brother too, but then your men attacked us. Called us traitors to the military. They claimed we were helping the Ishbalans escape. Stupid, really-" Mustang held up a hand of confusion.

"Hold on a minute. Clarify exactly who is 'we"  
"Me and my brother"  
"Who are you and your brother?"

Trey looked annoyed for a minute. She replied matter-of-factly, "Me, Second Lieutenant Trey and my brother First Lieutenant Min." Mustang called out, "Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She replied curtly, "Yes, sir." She turned around and opened up a file cabinet filled with files. She selected on towards the middle and handed it over gracefully to Mustang. Trey's eyes narrowed when she saw Mustang's ignition gloves with the alchemy circle inprinted onto it.

"Flame Alchemist"  
"Yes"  
"You killed my people."

Mustang looked startled. Trey showed no move of motion, but the air around them suddenly grew quiet and dangerous. Mustang pulled out the file and replied, "I've done nothing of that sort." Trey scoffed. She growled, "Can you not see these red eyes? This brown hair?" She shook her head impatiently.

"First Lieutenant Min Jeon. Ordered to infiltrate Ishbalan reservation A-4. Suspected weapons and illegal activity involving rebellious plots. Missing in action for one year and counting."

Mustang pulled out the file underneath and read clearly, "Second Lieutenant Trey Lee. Ordered to accompany First Lieutenant Min Jeon to infiltrate Ishbalan reservation A-4 and other missions. Missing in action for one year and counting." Mustang looked up as he tossed both files onto his desk. Mustang said calmly, "Missing in action for over a year, and here you are." He crossed his own arms and said, "Promoted to Major for the fine work you have accomplished." Trey smirked as she said, "Please. I'm done with this. They sent me to the front line and had my own men try to kill me. I'm missing in action; let's just keep it that way."

"You're back now."

His hand was back on his desk, folded with the other to form a standing triangle.

"Is that an invitation?"

Mustang nodded.

"Forget it."

Mustang cocked his head strangely. He said, "You're one of the national alchemists, and you just want to quit? I'd strongly suggest you'd reconsider." Trey looked down. Before she could say a word, someone bursted in through the door. Mustang stood up.

"Full Metal, as you can see, I'm quite busy at the moment."

The boy rushed in. He stopped when he saw Trey. Mustang groaned at the interruption. Mustang pointed at the boy and said, "This little boy-" The boy yelled, "Who are you calling so small you can squish like an ant?" Mustang closed his eyes and continued, "This is Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." Mustang then pointed at Trey and said, "This is Trey Lee, the Ice Alchemist."

"Look, I need to tell you about the philosopher's-"

Mustang dragged Edward out and closed the door. Mustang turned and faced Trey's back.

"So, what's your decision?"

Trey stood up. She hid her a hand behind her back. She wasn't looking at anyone, much less making eye contact. Hawkeye unbuckled her holster, ready to pull out her .45 handgun.

"It's not worth it. Besides... I've got better things to do."

Trey whipped out both hands in a startling feat of performing alchemy on Mustang himself. Mustang didn't move, as Hawkeye's gun was pulled out. Trey came face to face with the gun only a foot away. She showed no fear. No pain. Her face was emotionally unreadable; her lips twisted into a line.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant. Shoot me."

That remark left Hawkeye speechless. Most of her formers generally obeyed her evey command at the sight of her gun. Hawkeye covered her bewilderness and said simply, "Put your hands down." Mustang replied, "I could have the military on you for trying to assassinate me, let alone a superior officer." Trey shrugged as she put her hands in her pockets.

"With respect, Colonel, you can torture me and kill me over and over again, but the minute you pull the trigger, nobody in this world will remember my name."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Hawkeye was busy with the papers Mustang should've done. She grumbled good-naturedly however and quickened her pace. Trey was thinking, always thinking. Her hat was off and set aside at the seat beside her. Only a few of the military soldiers were on the night shift. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was one of those. Half of a cigarette hung out from the side of his mouth as his trademark image.

"You shouldn't get into the habit of smoking, Havoc."

Havoc turned to Hawkeye and said, "You tell me this now? Years too late, Lieutenant." Havoc pulled out a package from the pocket in the front of his tunic and offered Trey a cigarette. Trey looked away at the sight of another officer.

"Havoc!"

Havoc grinned and left. It was nearly ten o'clock at night when Hawkeye was finished with all the paperwork. Trey never said a word or even complained. Hawkeye gathered her things and walked to the door. In a split second, she realized Trey wasn't going to follow.

"Let's go"  
"Why?"

Hawkeye replied sternly, "I have strict orders from Colonel Mustang that as long as you're under the military's supervision, we have to protect you." As if explaining it would've helped. Trey gave up and followed Hawkeye. When Hawkeye went and returned from the bathroom and found Trey missing, she sort of panicked. If that's what it called. She found Trey outside sitting on bench, staring into the stars. Staring into her automail arm. Pain. Bitterness. Hawkeye lost herself for a moment.

"Lieutenant..."

Hawkeye looked up startled. Trey stood up with her back facing Hawkeye.

"Lieutenant, I want to go home."

Hawkeye said nothing. Invisibly. Through the darkness, it was hard to tell what was what. But something was glowing. Two things actually to make it more specific. Glowing symbols on both of Trey's arms: skin and metal. They were piercing through. Hawkeye ran up to her and scanned her arms. The markings and symbols were too familiar to be a mere coincidence.

"You have the same tattoos as Scar."

Trey looked at her arms. She said, "Who is Scar?" Hawkeye ignored her question. She demanded, "How did you get these tattoos?" Trey hesitated. That was enough of an answer. Hawkeye took a couple of steps back. Her movement was threatening enough.

"I'm Ishbalan, but you already know that."

Hawkeye shook her head.

"I won't believe it. An Ishbalan alchemist"  
"It was a gift."

Hawkeye stopped.

"From that Iron Blooded Alchemist when he tried to experiment with my people."

Hawkeye replied matter-of-factly, "The Brigadier General is dead. Scar killed him." She added as an afterthought, "I saw it with my own eyes." Trey laughed. It was a hollow laugh that had no meaning. Trey said, "I'm so glad." Trey clapped her hands together. She said, "I just want to go home, Lieutenant. But there is no home for me to go to." Trey walked out with a bang.

"What happened?"

Mustang leaned closer to his phone while his sleepy eyes closed tightly.

"Lieutenant, it's not a security issue here. She just used alchemy to maneuver the water in the air to create an explosion. By all means, she'll be back tomorrow"  
"Colonel, it's not that simple! Scar is on the loose, and he'll stop at nothing to wipe out the state alchemists!"

Hawkeye argued furiously.

"You said so yourself that I needed to follow her!"

Mustang sighed.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, calm yourself. If she is Ishbalan as she claims, than Scar won't touch her. Now, I'm going to sleep if you don't mind. Good-night, Lieutenant."

All that was left was a sharp click and the dial tone.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Morning came and passed. Later that night, Hughes had entered and was harassing everybody about his daughter. Havoc gave an irritated look. To top that off, Mustang had two weeks worth of paperwork that he didn't finish. He would've handed it over to Hawkeye, but at this mood and hour, it would be suicide. Mustang leaned back in his chair.

"I think I'm going to take a break"  
"Sir, if you don't mind me saying, this is your seventh break in one hour."

Mustang groaned inwardly. About eight o'clock in the evening is when they finished half the enormous stack on Mustang's desk.

"Sir, what about Trey?"

Mustang grabbed his coat and stood up. He said, "Let's take a walk, Lieutenant." Hawkeye stood up confused. Mustang added, "I have a feeling she'll be around here." The two soldiers walked to the bar. Faces turned to stare at such a strange sight of a man in a coat and a girl-soldier trailing behind him like a puppy. They walked through the homeless infested streets, listening, always being cautious.

"Barty, did'ja hear? Old man Jenkins got Tom fired"  
"No! He did that bastard in"  
"Yessiree. I never knew the day would come."

Mustang and Hawkeye said nothing.

"Alchemy? What a load of bull"  
"It's true! I've seen it with my own eyes"  
"Can you believe this guy, Bill?"

Even smiles were not appropriate at this time. Mustang said, "I guess we came to the wrong place then, Lieutenant." He stood up to leave. Then a small voice caught their ears.

"First Lieutenant Min Jeon, huh?"

Mustang fell back to his walk. His eyes followed Hawkeye's hand. Somewhere in a dark corner of the curb was a figure leaning back on the broken brick wall, laughing and talking. Nobody was beside her. The person was still talking.

"You got it made, man."

Silence. As if the person was expecting an answer.

"Yeah? I'll be Second Lieutenant yet, so don't you worry."

The person laughed with a shake of the head.

"Whatever you say, buddy."

A sickening feeling tingled deep inside of Mustang's gut. He called one of the homeless men over and asked, "How long has she been here?" The man gave a weary sighed and replied, "Too long. She's been doing that all day, talking to nobody." He shook his head. He said, "I said she was too young to even be here, but she told me was the Second Lieutenant of the military... what could I have said?" Mustang said nothing but waved him away.

"Sir, what should we do? She's just a little girl."

Hawkeye's voice sounded concerned. Mustang replied, "For all that she's done, she could be older than us." He walked over to the table. Trey looked up casually and said, "Eyyy, colonel. Wassup? You met my buddy First Lieutenant Jeon?" Trey turned around. Trey shrugged and said, "Must've took off. You scared him away, sir." Half sober, sight was given back to Trey.

"Colonel...?"

Hawkeye was edging her way closer, one hand reaching for her holster.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Trey gave a crooked salute. To even acknowledge a superior's presence was beyond her. Trey must've been totally-

"Wasted."

Mustang shook his head as the cursed word escaped from his lips. He helped Trey up. She could barely stand. Mustang wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the darkened street. They began walking her back to Hawkeye's apartment. As soon as they recognized the beaten road, Trey had run off ahead.

"No, wait! Trey"  
"Second lieutenant!"

Mustang and Hawkeye's feeble attempt to retrieve Trey failed hopelessly and expectedly. Drizzle. A drop. Mustang looked up. A drop hit his brow. He growled, "Not now!" Hawkeye turned to him and said in all-business voice, "Sir, is anything the matter?" Mustang took of his white gloves and pocketed them. He grumbled, "Wouldn't you know it? Rain. I hate rain." They ran after Trey. When they had finally caught up with her, Trey was already at the front steps staring at the door.

"Excuse me, Trey..."

Hawkeye slid her way over to the door. She fumbled for her keys. Mustang stepped up politely and offered assistance. Almost completely sober by now, Trey had just begin to realize that it was raining hard now.

"Flame Alchemist, I've come to deliver your judgment!"

Hawkeye turned, gun drawn. Mustang gloved his hands. For a second, they forgot who was with them.

"Sir, you're useless in the rain!"

Mustang didn't answer. He yelled out, "Trey, get away from there!" Scar's large trunk of an arm had found its way to Trey. His large palm was on her forehead.

"You look innocent, but judging by your company, I'd say you're another state alchemist."

Scar shut his eyes and said, "I will give you time to pray to god." Someone was touching his arm; his right arm to be exact. Trey looked astonished as if she was completely sober at that point.

"Brother, your arm."

Scar opened his eyes.

"It's exactly the same as mine."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Trey held out two arms. Scar pulled his hand away as he examined Trey's arms.

"No, the markings are different. My brother gave me this."

Scar was momentarily confused and lost. He said suddenly, "How did you get this? Are you Ishbalan?" Trey was backing down a couple of steps. She said uneasily, "It's nothing..." Scar grabbed her close and peered into her red eyes. He exclaimed, "You were at the Ishbal war! Tell me!" Trey managed to say, "I was only a kid..."

"Fire!"

Scar dropped her and fell back fast. Hawkeye let out a stream of bullets from her gun.

"No!"

Trey clapped her hands on the floor creating a thick sheet of ice that absorbed the bullets. Mustang yelled incredulously, "What are you doing?" He sheltered his gloved hand and snapped furiously. The ice wall melted in an instant, but Scar was already gone. Mustang threw up his hands in frustration. He was about to yell. Trey turned and gazed up at him, her eyes with a passion he didn't see for such a long time. It was almost as if they were at the Ishbalan battlefields again... Mustang could not fathom that notion.

"Colonel, you'd agree with me... you protect your own soldiers, so I must do the same."

Mustang pointed at the place where Scar was before he ran. He replied with a hint of anger, "He is a murderer. He killed Brigadier General Grans." Trey's eyes narrowed. She said nothing. Mustang continued, "And you let a killer loose in the streets! Now that he knows you're here, you need more protection and security. You're not even a member of the military, so I'm not even sure-"

"What does it mean to you?"

Mustang's head up bobbed back confused.

"Why does it matter so much if I live or die?"

Mustang sighed. He had forgotten he was dealing with a teenager. He replied gently, "Because nobody deserves to die." Trey smirked a little, not satisfied with that answer. She sat down on the stoop in front of Hawkeye's apartment. The drizzling rain hit her lightly, but with no doubt it was getting heavier. She looked away. Her voice was sad and bitter, filled with voices of thousands of children crying out all encased in one girl.

"I was born and raised in a small Ishbalan village. I was there when the military soldiers came in with big guns... they killed my parents, man. Right in front of my eyes, I saw everything."

Trey paused before continuing. Her face was drenched with rain.

"They tried to kill me too, but they couldn't. My best buddy Min Jeon - you know, the First Lieutenant - he saved my back out there using the forbidden alchemy. But the hell did it matter? He was an atheist... he wasn't... he wasn't Ishbalan like me. So, he took me away and hid me."

Trey's head ducked under a little as one hand rubbed her forehead in vigorously in frustration.

"They killed everyone."

Mustang said nothing.

"I was the only one who survived."

Hawkeye, generally not prone to emotions or dramatic stories, placed one hand over her gaping mouth. The rain came harder now. Trey moved her arms back until her elbows touched the steps above her. She leaned back and let the rain soak into her. Only in that moment, did she look so peaceful and calm. She tilted her head back and chuckled despite her grim past.

"The only one."

Trey smiled at the rain and closed her eyes, basking in the rain and savoring the moment. Mustang was quiet then. Realizing the significance of the story of her life, he shook his head a little. He was drenched now. He said to Hawkeye, "Don't let her run away again." A white flake dropped on his head. Hawkeye eyed it suspiciously. Catching her glance, Mustang looked up and pulled the flake off.

"Snow?"

With his nimble fingers, he crushed it. He grumbled, "Great. First rain, now snow. What next?" He shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself and took a step forward. Hawkeye called after him, "Sir! What about Scar? He's still out there!" Mustang groaned. He replied, "I can take care of myself, Lieutenant Hawkeye, thank you." Hawkeye said sternly in a voice Mustang expected, "Sir, my job is to protect you. Allowing you to wander the streets while a deranged murderer is out loose-" She cut a quick glance at Trey who wasn't listening. She had fallen asleep on the steps. Hawkeye lowered her voice and said, "I cannot possibly permit you to go home tonight." Mustang smirked.

"Then what do you propose we do?"

Dry sarcasm mixed in with a rhetorical question. It was an obvious answer, so Hawkeye didn't answer, and Mustang didn't argue. As the snow fell lightly and the dirty puddles of water were covered with a blanket of powdery snow, Mustang trudged his way over to where Trey was laying. He picked her up without difficulty or even so much as a grunt of displeasure. Go to sleep and forget, dear child. No doubt she will dream of a world where she no longer had to mask her fears.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

"Isn't there any way to help her"  
"I'm afraid not. Posttraumatic stress. I'm sure you and I are aware of that syndrome."

Mustang sipped the cup of tea lightly. He was seated in the opposite chair from Hawkeye, who was also drinking tea. Hawkeye looked thoughtful.

"The Ishbal massacre?"

Mustang nodded. He set the cup down gently onto the table. He stole a quick glance at the wall clock. It read almost three in the morning. Hawkeye began, "Sir, truth be said-" Mustang held up a hand. He replied, "We're not in the office, Riza. You don't have to refer to me as sir or colonel." Hawkeye frowned slightly. She said, "Old habit, sir." An hour after that, Mustang had fallen asleep on the table. Hawkeye brought forth a blanket and draped it over him as she too turned in her own bed for sleep. Trey lied still in the couch as they had set her down before.

"Brother!"

Trey was running in a land so familiar to her. It was a barren wasteland filled to the core with rotting corpses and blackened houses. Trey was running desperately calling out to anybody who could hear.

"Where are you, brother?"

Someone suddenly grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. She whirled around instantly getting face-to-face with a military soldier. He was drunk. She could smell the whiskey in his mouth and the hatred in his words. He spit on her clothes and growled, "Look who it is, fella's: an Ishvarite. I'm gonna' smoke this little girl." Trey turned around and to her horror, other large drunken soldiers had crowded around her. One of the soldiers, a small talkative one, cried out, "Make her scream, boss!" The drunken soldier holding her held out a large knife and laughed with a wicked grin on his face.

"Brother!"

Trey woke up in cold sweat. The darkness around her came at a surprise as she jumped up with her hands curled up into fists. There was no one. Trey looked out the window. The snow was so much that it covered up the entire house. Trey sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She felt the cold breeze of winter whisk by quickly. It kept coming back. Not feeling a bit cold, she opened the door wider inward and sat at the porch. For a moment, she shuddered as if she felt somebody by her side; somebody who was obviously larger and bigger than she was. She could almost feel as if someone was there who was wrapping their arms around her.

"I wish you were here, Min."

Her voice was quiet as it drifted into the wind. That morning, Mustang woke up. His first instinct was to wear his gloves. His second instinct as of yesterday was to cast his eyes at the couch. There was nobody there. Mustang walked over casually to the couch and lifted the blanket up. Nothing. Not even a dent in the bed to show if anybody even slept there that night. Panicking little now, Mustang raced his way to Hawkeye's bedroom.

"Sir?"

He had run straight into Hawkeye but had halted right before crashing into her. Mustang said in alarm, "Where's Trey?" Hawkeye rushed to the door with Mustang following. She opened the door, and there was Trey with her head leaned back onto the little wall that was expanded a foot. It was an ice wall that was able to withstand the weather. Hawkeye grabbed her and pulled her in.

"What was she thinking, sleeping in the snow?"

Hawkeye was furious now. After losing his shock, Mustang crossed his arms. He said, "Emotions, Riza? I'm touched."

"Pardon, sir?"

Hawkeye had managed to get Trey onto the couch. She was frozen stiff at the moment. Her cheeks were white with powdery snow. Mustang closed his eyes and said, "Oh, come now. Don't tell me you don't have a certain soft spot for our second Lieutenant." Hawkeye placed her hands on her waist.

"I don't think so, sir."

Mustang chuckled as the corners of his lips showed a cocky smile.

"You show it to Full Metal, and you show it to Alphonse. Apparently, you cave in for children who lead dramatic lives."

Hawkeye said nothing. Mustang went over to Trey and placed a hand on her forehead. He held a hand next to her face and snapped lightly. The sudden warmth would've been enough for any normal person to jump out. Not Trey. She was either in deep sleep or deep frost. It took minutes for the ice and snow to thaw, and even then, Trey's body was still so cold. As she awoken to the flame, she felt such a small energy of fire. Perhaps this alcohol-induced teen had never felt such heat before, and even if she did, it was too long ago to remember.

"Good, you're awake."

Mustang's face came into view. Trey sat up slowly, unaware of her surroundings. That seem to happen a lot now. Mustang's face was recognizable as she reached out with her hand. His face fell back in discomfort, but her hands were not reaching for it. She desired the flame.

"What are you doing?"

Mustang's confused voice protested against her actions. Trey pulled away, and everything became cold again.

"I'm so cold, Colonel"  
"Naturally, since you went to bed in the blizzard."

That was Hawkeye's contemptuous remark. Trey looked away.

"I'm the Ice Alchemist, remember?"

Mustang and Hawkeye didn't respond.

"Ever wonder why?"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Nobody understood Trey; not even Colonel Mustang or first Lieutenant Hawkeye. Even through their attempts to make her feel at home were welcomed with a shudder. She didn't accept it, and they gave up trying.

"Hey, pipsqueak, you better not be smoking that!"

Well, almost everyone. There was only one other person that would put up with Trey and gave her orders when no one else dared to.

"Aww, c'mon, chief. It's a blunt, isn't it?"

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc snatched the cigarette away from Trey's fingers. He tried to look stern as he lectured, "Smoking at a young age is bad for you, do you understand me?" Trey tried not to grin.

"Rather hypocritical of you."

From the dry humor tone, Havoc didn't even need to turn around. He groaned as he pocketed the cigarette.

"Might I also suggest that you should be on task?"

Havoc sat down quickly and busied himself with some imporant looking pencils. In actuality, he was just scribbling nonsense with a broken pen he kept for such situations. As soon as Hawkeye left, Havoc breathed a sigh of relief. He looked Trey in the eye and said, "Now, look what you made me do. You made me get in trouble with the man."

"The man, huh? Can you say that to her face?"

Havoc shook his head fiercely. He whispered, "You gotta' be totally out of your mind to even think about talking back to Hawkeye." He lowered his voice down a notch and said, "If you can manage to grab both her guns anyway, she could still look you down. She's all business, that's what she is." Looking around cautiously, Havoc pulled out the pocketed cigarette and lit it. He leaned back into his chair with his arms folded behind his head as a cushion, smoking pleasantly.

"Havoc!"

Havoc jumped at the voice and buried his head into the column of papers stacked on his desk. Hawkeye as official as ever walked up to Trey and said sternly, "Don't you have anything better to do than mess around with second Lieutenant Havoc?" Trey stood right in front of her without showing any fear.

"Yeah, but I just choose not to do them."

Havoc looked up slowly. He was stunned. So was just about everybody else with hearing distance. Hawkeye was glaring down at her, but Trey seemed to ignore the fact that her superior officer was not a patient woman. Even Mustang looked up from his desk with an amused look in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"You can't faze me, Lieutenant."

Trey was the one who was talking brave now.

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

Trey grinned. Hawkeye had taken the bait like a hungry fish. Trey clapped her hands together and then sided them. Like lightning, sudden ice stoppers were plugged into the barrels of each gun that Hawkeye was prepared to draw out. Silent chuckles here and there and exchanged grins were being passed about. Before Hawkeye was about to explode, Mustang called out, "Lieutenant, get to work on these papers!" He winked at Trey. Havoc was grinning like a jack-o-lantern. He kept whispering, "That was some crazy trick, kid. Crazy trick."

"Havoc! Get to work!"

Hawkeye was at it again, but Havoc knew all the rules for slipping and sliding during work hours. When the time hit five in the evening, the rest of the military crew was gone. It was only down to four now: Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Trey. Havoc stood up and grabbed his coat. He grabbed Trey's wrist and said, "C'mon, we're going for a night out on the town." They left through the door. Havoc's unfinished papers still laid in a disorganized fashion on his desk.

"Sir, is that entirely safe?"

Hawkeye asked Mustang. Mustang pointed out, "It's Havoc we're talking about. He knows better."

"Yes, I do."

Havoc's face popped out from the door. His grin was easy now with his signature cigarette hanging loosely from the corner of his mouth. When he spoke, his mouth was a bit muffled but still understandable. He called out, "Lieutenant, I'll bring her back to your place, OK? But if the snow gets too deep, don't wait out." Hawkeye proceeded to say something, but Havoc had disappeared.

"Don't worry about those two. They'll be fine."

Mustang's words weren't very reassuring. Hawkeye said uneasily, "I'd like to follow them, sir, if you don't mind." Mustang crossed his arms against his chest. He said firmly, "I do mind. Havoc won't do anything stupid." Hawkeye sighed, recognizing defeat. She replied, "I know, sir, but it's not him I'm worried about."

"Yo, man, what you staring at?"

The tough, gangly looking boy glared down at the speaker. Trey was all business when it came to confrontations that she knew how to deal with. Havoc's eyes widened, but he stepped out of the way to let Trey handle it. The boy advanced forward with a sick look. He growled, "You better not be talking to me." Trey, too, advanced. They were very close now, their curves being filled in by the others.

"What if I am, huh? What you gonna' do about it?"

They were walking in circles slowly. The guy growled, "Are you challenging me? I'll teach you not to mess with your betters!" He pushed Trey back hard. She didn't fall, but instinctively pushed the guy back. There would've been a fight if it wasn't for the guy's father running up from the block. He was yelling, "Get off my son, you hoodlum!" The father was a rough character, huge and built like a whale.

"Girlie, you better not have been messing with my son!"

The father raised an arm. Did Trey cringe? No. It was just her angry glare that was setting off sparks in the father's brain. Havoc came out from the shadows. As the father's arm came swinging down, Havoc caught it easily. The father was enraged.

"Who the hell do you think you are, buddy?"

Havoc showed off part of his uniform. He announced nonchalantly, "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. I just saw what happened. Your son tried to beat up my little sister over here." The cigarette in his mouth was doing little to raise up the father's confidence. The father stepped back while pulling his son roughly behind him. He stammered.

"Officer, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Havoc growled, losing his cool-guy image, "Yeah? I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight or else I'll turn you in. Understand?" The pair just stared at him in disbelief. Havoc then raised his voice, "Did you not hear me? You want me to change my mind?" That did it. They ran as fast as they could, up and out of the block. Trey was beside him and cracking up.

"Trey, that wasn't funny. You could've gotten hurt."

Trey grinned.

"Now, you sound like Hawkeye."

Havoc pretended to look shocked and hurt. He then pitched his voice high and said squeakily, "Trey, I'm going to report you to Colonel Mustang! Move it! Left, right, left, right! No, that's not your left!" Trey laughed a little. Havoc grabbed her in a lock-hold and taunted, "Say uncle." Trey struggled hard, but Havoc was stronger than he appeared to be. Soon after he released her, they walked and had off-topic conversations that resulted in laughter. They were looking at the city with interest, particularly Trey who had never been here before.

"Hey, chief, what's that?"

Trey pointed at a building decorated colorfully. Havoc squinted his eyes and answered, "That's an old arcade. But from the looks of it, winter hit them hard cold." The snow was falling fast now. They drudged their way through a couple inches of slush to a heated cafe.

"So, a girl like yourself, how the hell did you land up here?"

Trey blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

Havoc grandly held out his arms.

"In this loving home we call the military."

Trey leaned back in her chair and rested her head as her feet swayed to the silent music in her mind. Her voice came out small but mysteriously, "By some miracle of misfortune." Havoc nodded his head. A strange answer, but then again, Trey wasn't the average teenager. Havoc hummed lightly, a few bars of a song he had memorized back then. Trey stopped swaying, and hers eyes widened upon hearing the song. An old song passed from generation to generation; the stanzas that tell about the people of Ishbal awaiting the coming of their Lord. Unaware of the silence, Havoc continued to hum as he closed his eyes a little.

"And even though they try to pull me down, I'll stand strong for you, my god..."

Havoc opened his eyes. For a long time, nobody spoke. Then his voice came out trembling.

"How do you know that song?"

Trey slumped down on her chair. She said softly, "My parents used to sing that to me to sleep every night."

"So, you're... an Ishvarite?"

Trey didn't nod, but Havoc knew anyway. He said bitterly remembering the years of death and torture, "That was a terrible war. I enlisted when I was twenty. Thought it'd be a blast and get my folks off my back." He lit a cigarette and inhaled. As he exhaled, he sighed. They talked rather reluctantly about the Ishbal war - Havoc speaking as a soldier forced to fight, and Trey speaking as the terrorized victim.

"It feels like there's nothing left."

Havoc suddenly jumped a little from his seat and moved forward in one quick movement. Trey's head popped back just a little.

"Don't say that. There's still me."

His words sound determined that made Trey believe him. Havoc said, "Living this tortured hell of a life makes me feel like I'm lower than dirt. But that's the beauty of it, Trey. Living in misery is like trying to reach a star." He stared out into the window deeply watching the snowfall.

"Even though you'll never reach it, you still gotta' keep on trying."

He turned back to Trey.

"And I'll never be that far."

He exhaled, letting out a large smoke ring. He watched Trey carefully from the corner of his eye and knew that she was miles away from him. So many miles as though the distance was beyond her, as if she didn't realize her mind was drifting so far.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

"Lieutenant, you in there?"

Trey rapped the door. It was two in the morning, and Trey knew nobody in their right mind would be happy. Havoc had taken her there, but nobody tried to follow them. The door opened slightly. A glint of metal.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

Same Hawkeye. Not understanding the situation they were in, but more profound on the subject of curfew. Somehow, Trey fell asleep. Havoc had left muttering apologies but not really meaning them. They made it through the night, safe and sound, as everybody predicted. They were there in the morning, Trey being escorted by Hawkeye. Mustang was just as amusing as he thought of more ways to avoid paperwork, and Havoc and Trey avoiding Hawkeye's wrath that seemed to expand in every moving second. The days passed swiftly until Mustang asked to meet with Trey privately. Hawkeye was reluctant, but she agreed to wait outside.

"It's been time enough. Have you reached your decision?"

Trey knew what that was all about. Enough stalling.

"Colonel, you know as well as I do that whatever this military's got to offer can never match my gratitude for this messed up life. Not even my hatred"  
"Just make your decision."

Trey looked at her arms again. The symbolic tattoos seemed to almost glow for all the pain that the military had caused her people. Trey's eyes narrowed as she relived the memories of the torment.

"Well"  
"I'll do it, but in one condition"  
"And what's that"  
"You need to honor my promise. I promise that I will never kill or hurt another Ishbalan, and that if this military forces me to go against my promise, I will do everything in my power to let my people live"  
"Welcome back, Major."

Trey looked up, temporarily confused. Mustang explained, "Every alchemist begins with the title 'major.' You weren't before because you did not enlist... you were drafted." He held out a hand. Finally, Trey shook it. Mustang held out a gleaming, silver pocket watch engraved with the symbol of the military. It looked almost brand-new. Trey received it carelessly and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Dismissed then."

Trey stood up to leave. As her fingers curled on the doorknob, Mustang added, "Oh, and by the way..." Trey's fingers stopped clenching.

"Know your limitations, and that includes Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"You wish, colonel."

Trey grinned a little as she opened and closed the door. Mustang, from inside, sighed wondering what mess he got himself into.

"In your face, lieutenant!"

He heard the cock of a loaded gun, a flash of light, and sounds of icicles forming. A groan of frustration. Mustang thought to himself plainly that it would be a very soon until Trey would leave. But the truth of that matter was that a national alchemist was rare, especially entitled to a young teenager made it even more exciting. As Trey proudly displayed it to Havoc, all he could say was, "An Ishvarite alchemist. Now I've seen everything."

"Hey, who you calling Ishvarite, man?"

Havoc laughed as he belted out of his chair and ran full-speed, knowing full well that Trey could stop him at any given moment. It was just more entertaining than watching Hawkeye pull two guns and give a glare.

"She did what, sir?"

Mustang sighed.

"She's part of the military now, Hawkeye. Show her some respect."

Hawkeye grumbled a little. Mustang leaned closer with his hands closed. He said, "Now, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Embarrassed, Hawkeye said, "As good as your intentions might be, sir, I still think you should reconsider. She's young and fragile." He expected that.

"So is Edward, lieutenant, and quite the loud mouth that he is, I think it was good idea. Oh and by the way, when are they due back? I'd like to see that pint-sized..."

And with that, the conversation ended. Colonel Mustang, after all, is quite the powerful man. The next day, Mustang called Trey in for her first mission. If that's what that was called. A retrieval, he had said in an important tone. Get Full Metal, and bring him back safely. Trey had given him the strangest look. Why? Just do it. Alone? Bring Havoc with you. So that was that. In one hour, Havoc, who was relieved of all duties and quite happy with himself and Trey, boarded the first train to Resembool. As they sat in coach, Trey first began to notice the snow.

"Chief, you ever wonder-?"

A snore interrupted her question. She looked back and found Havoc fast asleep on her shoulder. The usual cigarette in his mouth was missing, and it almost seemed strange that he was without it. With a heavy-hearted sigh, she turned out the window. The snow fell fast, and it almost looked dangerously beautiful. In an hour, they arrived. Trey nudged Havoc awake. They walked until Havoc stopped at a house that he assumed was where the Elrics were staying. It was a frigid winter day. Havoc knocked on the door. An old lady opened it.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but is this where the Elrics are staying?"

The old lady was short and wearing an apron over a forest green long-sleeved dress. She had glasses, and her hands were behind her back. She nodded her head, but she looked cautious.

"And who might you two be?"

Havoc snapped to attention. This was one of those times he was glad he didn't have a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He introduced himself and Trey, "I'm Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. This is Trey, the Ice Alchemist." Obviously the second part just had to be said because Trey wasn't wearing a military uniform. The old lady sort of stared at Trey; not directly but sort of gazed at her with a faraway glance. Trey followed her eyes onto her right arm. The automail was the object of the old lady's interest. Havoc nudged Trey to look up. Rockbell's Automail - The finest ever!

"You've got an automail arm just like Edward."

Trey nodded, slightly confused. The truth is that not much people had been given much notice of her arm because of the fact that it was covered up often. Today, her sleeves were rolled up. Quite by accident.

"Grandma, who's out there? Is it a customer?"

The old lady turned to welcome the young girl who had been peeking through. She looked like a young teenager. Holding a wrench.

"This is my grand-daughter Winry. I am Pinako Rockbell"  
"And we specify in automail. But I'm sure Ed's told you all about us, right?"

Winry seemed active and cheerful. Trey was taken back immediately at this new sense of personality. She replied, "No, I'm sorry. I've never met... Full Metal before. We're just here to take him back." Winry pouted a little. Pinako motioned to the weather and said, "In this weather? Come in, come in." As they walked in, Trey recognized the boy who had barged in that one time. He laid sprawled out on the couch with his busted automail arm. Automail arm? His head turned slightly at the newcomer.

"Hey, it's you."

Trey didn't say anything. A large suit of armor moved towards her. Trey took a step back. Her hand was already in motion.

"No, wait!"

Ed jumped up and stepped in front of the armor.

"He's not dangerous! He's just my little brother."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

The suit of armor was huge, but it's voice was ridiculously high-pitched like a child's.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

He kept apologizing. Trey nodded a little, not listening, not caring. Winry looked apologetic too.

"Sorry, but I have to work on Ed's arm. Do you need some help?"

Trey shook her head. By now, she was used to the attention her automail arm was getting. Trey walked over to the door. Havoc was right behind her. Havoc said, "Wait, where you going?" Trey replied, "Out." Out. Just out. Never an not vague answer. Havoc insisted, "I'm your escort." Trey waved him away as she disappeared through the doorway.

"Is she always like that?"

Winry's voice was a surprise to Havoc. Havoc turned in an embarrassing manner and said, "You mean putting as many miles between her and others?" Winry nodded. Havoc stuck a cigarette in his mouth. He said, "Yeah. Always." Trey was walking. The snow was heavy, but she felt nothing. She was the ice alchemist after all, and what does an ice alchemist need to feel in the snow? She stuck her automail hand out. She saw the snow drop down and slide off. She couldn't feel it. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't seen who was in front of her. Just a bump on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Trey didn't look up as she spoke.

"That's okay."

The voice. Trey gazed up into the face of her past.

"Michelle?"

The girl took a step back. She shook her head and said, "Trey? No, you can't be. I heard she died." Trey scoffed and said, "You think anyone would accept me up there?" The girl continued her denial until she looked directly in Trey's face. Then she hugged her. She hugged her so hard that Trey could feel the tears on her cheeks roll down her own. She was crying and saying, "I thought I lost you... like I lost everybody else!" She was hysterical. Trey, tried as she might, could not loosen Michelle's grip. When she finally did, Trey was relieved.

"What is this?"

Michelle had found Trey's arm. She felt around the ridges of chunky automail and the bits sticking out.

"Automail. I got my arm slashed off."

Michelle stiffened. She said slowly, "You saved my life, Trey. You saved my life, and you get your arm cut off? Oh god, oh god." She was gripping the automail tightly. Trey pulled the arm away, and for a good minute, Michelle had stopped crying. Trey was embarrassed and the awkward silence was making everything altogether too difficult. Words did not come easy in a situation like this. Trey was the first to speak.

"Resembool, huh? Of all places, why here"  
"My mom got married and wanted to move here"  
"Since when?"

A pause.

"Since that... incident."

Trey nodded. She was waiting for the question. It was a simple question, but it was personal and too painful.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Not the expected question, but it would do.

"Stupid stuff to get some kid and his brother back to headquarters"  
"You still in the military retrieval unit?"

Trey almost laughed, but she suppressed it. She explained, "Nope, I'm in as a national state alchemist." Michelle asked with rising anger, "Why would you go and do something stupid like that?" After a moment's hesitation, Trey answered, "So that people like you, the Ishbalans, and others may live." Michelle was furious at the thought of an Ishbalan practicing the forbidden art, but she pushed that thought aside.

"So, where's Min?"

Silence. Michelle didn't notice.

"I remember you guys would always hang out together."

Michelle smiled a little as if she was reminiscing on those good days. Trey did not.

"Remember that one time he"  
"He's dead"  
"What?"

Michelle gave Trey an incredulous look, a look of sheer disbelief and shock at the same time. Trey showed no sign of emotion. Her eyes were literally unreadable; they were black bottomless pits or a dark abyss filled with nothing. Michelle trembled as she backed away at the mention of death.

"No..."

Trey's voice became harsh.

"He had my back out there."

Michelle said nothing. For a moment, Trey trembled. Michelle turned away as if she was going to walk in a completely different direction. But she turned her head back towards Trey.

"I'm sorry"  
"Where are you going"  
"Home. You should be too."

Trey scoffed. In a faint whisper, Michelle could've sworn she heard Trey grumble, "What home?" Nonetheless, Trey and Michelle walked in silence side by side back to the Rockbell's house. They neared the house.

"I've missed you, my friend."

Trey said nothing.

"Why are you like this?"

Michelle stopped and grabbed Trey's shoulder in a halt. Trey shrugged her hand off, but she didn't continue walking. She replied in a low, hazy voice, "There's nothing left. This is what I have to do." Michelle stared back at her. She asked, "What are you talking about?" Trey said, "It's the will of the Lord, and I must obey. I come back in this military with these alchemic tattoos, and it's that I've got left of home. Without Min, this is all I ever can be."

"You're better than this."

Trey looked at her with unbelieving, doubtful. She replied scornfully, "There ain't nothing better than this. Figured in a year's worth of time that they just shoot you when you turn your back... and everything starts crumbling." She was referring to the night raid when her comrades had turned their back on her and Min. Michelle said nothing, knowing all too well of the memories at that place. They walked.

"Hey, what's that?"

Trey looked up. A bright beam was flashing on and off from a distance. As they came nearer, a girl was holding a box-like device at a window upstairs. The snow was getting worse. They ran. The door opened, and Pinkako welcomed them both with a warm heart. She set out a good dinner, and everybody sat around the table in high spirits. Ed and his brother, Winry and her grandmother, and even Havoc were enjoying themselves. Apparently, Michelle knew Winry but barely. They talked about basic topics. Trey said nothing.

"They got a tractor pull at twenty miles today"  
"Really? Who was riding"  
"Obviously not you, shorty"  
"Who you calling so short he can't reach his desk?"

Laughs all around.

"I didn't say anything like that, Ed"  
"Even so, that was some pretty good material"  
"Excuse me"  
"You should be a comedian, Ed. Write down your stuff"  
"Oh really? Do tell"  
"Oh yeah. You'd get all the short jokes!"

Ed was off again, roaring at the top of his lungs about him not being short. Trey couldn't help but smile. All of this behavior reminded her of her own family and her own sister. Then the topic reached the military. Pinako was the only who was strongly against the government using people as weapons, especially children.

"It's bad enough they've got young men giving up their lives"  
"I'm not a child anymore"  
"You're not"  
"Hey, who you calling so"  
"Calm down, Edward. It's just dangerous for children like yourself and Trey to be risking your lives for a lost cause."

The attention that was brought to Trey was pretty confusing. At first, they didn't realize that she was with them all. Havoc, who was sitting next to Trey, clapped her on the back and said, "This is one dog you don't need to worry about. I tell ya', in alchemy, she's outstanding in that capacity. Colonel Mustang even says so." Looks of awe faced her.

"What kind of alchemist are you?"

Havoc filled in for her when she didn't want to speak.

"The one and only ice alchemist. She's one of a kind."

Havoc extended his hands.

"She's even better than Ed!"


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Winry and her grandmother were putting away the dishes. Trey followed silently, her mind somewhere else. Michelle left then with a warm good-bye, understanding that they'd probably never meet again. Trey stood at the door with a blank expression on her face just watching Michelle leave in a car. The blizzard was getting dangerous now, but Trey didn't mind the cold. She never minded the cold.

"C'mon, Trey, you letting the cold air in."

Havoc guided the dazed Trey out from the door and closed it. He led her to a couch. Ed was forced by Winry to get another repair in his automail. He was groaning and whining, as Winry dragged his pathetic state away. They could hear his groans, but nobody laughed or even gave signs of sympathy. Stuff like that just had to be done. Ed came out looking dejected as he made his way over to somewhere.

"Trey, you want some repair?"

Surprised at the mention of her name, Trey looked up blankly.

"You know, on your automail arm."

She looked at her own arm, surprised to see it. Havoc quickly sucked in some air and said, "That's okay, Winry. Trey's pretty tired-"

"Naw, let's do it."

Havoc gave a grim face. Trey followed Winry to the room. Surprisingly, there was no whining or complaining; there was no screams of pain or yells of agony. There was nothing. Trey was either completely crazy and couldn't feel pain, or she was just the ice alchemist, understanding the cold and biting wind was just there. It'll always be there. No need to complain about it. She came back looking tired. Trailing behind her in a bewildered state was Winry. Obviously, she had expected the same horrified response as from Ed.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

The younger of the Elrics, the giant suit of armor, was the only one cheerful among the group of morbid listeners. Even Winry had lost her appeal since Ed took an early retirement to bed. Supposedly, she had a thing for him and only for him. Pinako shrugged and went upstairs to sleep. Winry and Al didn't follow, only watching cautiously at Havoc and Trey. Al went to the room where Ed was.

"What about you two? Going to bed?"

They were hesitant. Winry continued.

"I know you have to get Ed and Al to the train station, but this weather is absolutely horrible. Try tomorrow morning or something, but I've heard the blizzard might last a week."

She was hopeful, always hopeful on the thought of everyone staying in her lonely home. Stealthily, Havoc shivered inside his military-issued jacket. He produced two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Trey grinned for the first time since she was here.

"Alright. But you go ahead, we'll catch up later."

Havoc, always being the mouth when nobody else wanted to. Good ol' Havoc. Winry nodded as she made her way upstairs. But she couldn't help looking back at the strange sight before her. A little girl, barely bigger than herself, walking steadily in front with a grown man behind her. She left that at that and and went to her bedroom. Trey and Havoc made their way outside, as they smiled to each other at the prospect of hot chocolate by the blizzard.

"How old are you, chief"  
"Twenty-four."

Trey nodded at the reasonable age. The blizzard was incredible. As they leaned against the outside wall of the house for balance, they sipped the chocolate greedily. Winry stood at the balcony above them, watching and waiting.

"So, Trey, how old are you?  
"Seventeen"  
"Seventeen, eh? You got something to be happy about"  
"Naw, chief, you know me. What about you"  
"Nope. I thought I found the one, but she turned about to be some crazy 80-year old lady"  
"No kidding? I'd prefer that over some fool who'd take things lightly"  
"For real? You're crazy"  
"What"  
"I said you're crazy"  
"I can't hear you!"

They were yelling now because the blizzard had hit its height. Ever sober, Trey managed to make an ice fortress, allowing only the tiniest of squares cut in front of them. Havoc smiled in the process and patted Trey on the back.

"I'm proud of ya', Trey"  
"Proud? Why proud"  
"You're better than most kid alchemists."

Trey said nothing for a minute.

"To tell you the truth, chief, I'd rather be without this alchemy. But it saved my life on numerous accounts, so I'm stuck with it"  
"Yeah? I wish I could do alchemy"  
"For real? You don't know how"  
"Can't."

Trey looked at him in mild interest more than surprise.

"Why not"  
"I'm one of them regular folks. We can't do us alchemy to save our lives"  
"That blows"  
"Boy, do I know it."

Havoc took a long gulp and sighed. Trey set the mug down and stared at the white monster of the blizzard through the square cut. Havoc stared down at her with a frown.

"Aren't you cold"  
"You know me, the ice alchemist. I'm not scared of no stupid blizzard"  
"Yeah? You're a weird kid"  
"Right. Like you've never been a weird kid once"  
"I was right up perfect until I enlisted."

Then there was a long, awkward silence. Havoc grumbled angrily at himself as he took another long gulp. He muttered his apologies. Trey waved them away. She said, "Forget it. Everybody knows what happened." She wasn't angry or even the slightest bit of sad. Maybe at the military or the government, but never Havoc. She laid her head back down on the side of the house.

"Besides, that Ishbal thing is the least of my worries."

Soon after, she fell asleep and let the cold envelope her like a blanket.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Trey opened her eyes, and they were back in the house. She was lying on the living room couch, and Havoc was on the couch across from her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, you're up."

Trey saw Winry looking at her. She was wearing a large sweatshirt and the usual bandana in her hair was gone. She looked tired. Trey sort of lifted her head in a combined gesture of a greeting.

"Doesn't the pain hurt you"  
"What pain"  
"Your arm."

Trey looked down at her right arm. She held it up and clenched the metal fingers tightly into a fist. She replied grimly, "Nothing hurts when pain's all you've felt." Winry believed her, even though it was just a depressing saying, Winry still could compare when Ed yelled when his arm was getting reconnected to his nerves; Trey didn't move once. She just didn't feel it as if she felt it so many times, she became immune to physical pain forever. Trey woke Havoc up, and soon the rest of the motley crew came bumbling down the stairs for a hearty breakfast. It was a cold breakfast though. The blizzard was rampaging on like the fierce wrath of a large force. Trey seemed relaxed up to this point. They talked casual at the table.

"Old man Thompson cleared his house a year ago"  
"So then that guy's hill is free of his rubbish heap he called a building"  
"Edward"  
"Sorry, Winry, but you said so yourself that hill was perfect for sledding except that trash"  
"I didn't say anything like that"  
"Oh, shut up"  
"Brother, don't start"  
"Stay out of this Al."

Ed had rose from his seat with a big grin on his face as he continued to argue pointlessly back and forth with his brother and Winry. Pinako rolled her eyes. Havoc seemed pretty confused, and Trey was taken back with all the arguing. Much to everyone's relief, breakfast was over, and the kids minus Trey ran off to sled. Havoc helped Pinako clear the table.

"Ma'am, you raised some pretty good kids."

Havoc was sincere. Pinako only nodded in agreement as if to say, "You bet your bottom I did!" Havoc waved good-bye as he and Trey left to go outside. Havoc lighted another cigarette in his mouth.

"Why do you smoke those death sticks, chief?"

Havoc pulled the cigarette out and exhaled.

"I need something solid to rely on when I don't know what to do"  
"When did you start"  
"The... Ishbal thing."

Trey sighed. Havoc put his arm around Trey and said seriously, "But don't think that's a weakness on this chief. Jean Havoc, too strong!" He softly pushed Trey's head like an older brother would do to his sibling. They walked to where the hill was, and they saw the trio of childhood friends sledding to their heart's content. They were enjoying themselves, and Trey smiled at their play. Her hands were tingling with excitement, but she jammed them in her pockets. The more they watched, the more they listened.

"Winry! You can't just knock people with snowballs"  
"You shouldn't be talking, tiny"  
"Hey, who you calling so short he can"  
"Brother, she didn't say anything like that"  
"Listen to your bigger brother, Ed"  
"Why you little"  
"Watch your language, brother!"

It went on and on like that with Winry teasing Ed of his height, Ed yelling at the top of his lungs all kinds of words, and Alphonse trying to calm his brother down. It was actually amusing to watch. Havoc let the cigarette dangle from the side of his mouth. Finally, he dragged the Elric brothers out from their fun and into the train station. Winry was sad to see them go as always. Until...

"You have Ed's pocket watch!"

Ed looked up sharply.

"She has my what?"

He felt his pocket briefly, and, finding the chain, sighed. Trey pulled out the national alchemist's pocket watch and handed it over to Winry without a moment's hesitation. Winry's eyes glittered and beamed as she examined it. Tears were even from falling from her eyes and drool hung from her lips.

"The exterior, the smooth metal with the alchemist's icon on the front, the Roman numbers, the clockwork, it's all so very delicate and beautiful!"

Winry had momentarily lost her mind. Ed groaned.

"It's all very fascinating, Winry, but we have a train to catch and"  
"No! Let me take this apart and put it back together again. Oh, I know I can do it"  
"Winry, stop acting like that. It's not my pocket watch!"

Winry stopped, realizing sadly that it wasn't Ed's pocket watch. It was a stranger's. Trey chuckled. She said, "Just keep it. I don't need it." Heads turned. Ed replied matter-of-factly, "That pocket watch enhances your abilities and allows you to perform alchemy without transmutation circles." Winry nodded slowly. She held out her hand reluctantly to return the treasured item. Trey shook her head and showed the palm of her non-automail hand.

"I got another back in Central"  
"You sure?"

Winry's voice was filled with disbelief yet a bit of hope. Trey answered, "Yeah," with a flick of her wrist. Edward was speechless, and Havoc was stunned as they followed her to the train. They seated themselves, Havoc and Trey, Ed and Al. Winry stood by the train station, the pocket watch gleamed in the sun. Ed waved with a big grin. Winry grinned back and yelled after them, "Take care of yourselves!" Trey smiled a little. As the train left the station, Ed turned his head back to face Trey.

"That was really nice of you."

Trey said nothing.

"But... now you can't do alchemy without it"  
"Don't underestimate my alchemy, Full Metal."

Ed looked at her and saw the same smug, sarcastic look Mustang had given him every time of his life.

"Full Metal? You sound like that bastard Mustang."

Havoc jerked up suddenly, but Trey held him down fast.

"Yeah? Me and Mustang think alike"  
"You and Mustang think I'm short, huh"  
"It goes without saying, my brother."

Ed didn't even hesitate when he yelled, "Who you calling so short that you he can drown in the shallow end of a lake?" His younger brother sighed as he held a struggling Ed back. When he had finally calmed down, Ed found the nerve to question the ice alchemist.

"So, why do you have that automail arm anyway?"

Trey looked out the window. She didn't speak for a moment.

"An accident."

Ed didn't ask any more questions after that peculiar answer. Ed understood that everybody has their own reasons, including himself and his brother. Ed didn't explain his situation either; Trey never asked. It was a long ride back to Central, but neither of the pairs were suitable for conversations with strangers. Except Havoc and Ed. Al was in his own dreamland in his giant armor suit. When they entered the Central train station, Ed and Al tumbled out morbidly. Ed disliked his superior officer, Mustang, and he wasn't all too happy to see him. Havoc led Trey out.

"So, chief, any missions after this?"

Havoc replied, "Why? You tired of the desk job already?" Trey grinned a little and said, "Naw, how can anyone be tired of that?" It was the late afternoon, and the four trudged in the snow. When they entered the military building, Havoc dragged Ed into Mustang's office. Al disappeared somewhere, and Havoc and Trey waited outside. They weren't exactly eavesdropping intentionally, but who could tell?

"So, Edward... didn't find the philosopher's stone"  
"Hey, shut up, Mustang. If you think it was so easy, why don't you try and do it"  
"That's not my job, Full Metal. That's yours. Weren't you ever the risky to suggest it in the first place"  
"That's not the point, Colonel"  
"Why don't I give you another mission"  
"Why are you being so sarcastic? Finding the stone is what we agreed on"  
"Lower your voice, Edward. You don't want people to find out, do you?"

Ed let out a frustrated yell. Trey asked Havoc, "What's up with this kid?" Havoc replied grimly, "He and his brother tried to bring their mother back from the grave. A human transmutation had never been a success before. Ed gave up his leg and arm to attach his brother's soul into that armor." He pointed to Al who was a few feet away with his back turned.

"There's nothing inside that thing."

Trey shook her head with her arms crossed against her chest.

"They're just stupid kids... man, why do they got to go through that kind of life"  
"It takes all kinds to make the world go round"  
"I'd take the square world if these troubles go away."

Havoc put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She put her head down. He said assurance, "It's me and you against the world, Trey."

"That's a bit cliche, don't you think, my brother"  
"Not at all, my sister."

They shared a smile. Ed stomped out of Mustang's office, looking peeved and furious. Mustang beckoned with a nod of the head for the two officers to come in. Hawkeye stood dutifully beside him. They sat down comfortably. Mustang had a smug look on his face.

"On Edward's own part, he failed miserably. But on yours, I say well done"  
"It was a rookie mission, Colonel. You don't trust me?"

Trey's words came as a surprise. Mustang looked up blandly.

"Full Metal is quite the wild child. Handling him and doing a good job of it, why... you can conquer the world!"

Mustang was too full of sarcasm to give a straight answer. Havoc looked timid as he said, "With all due respect, Colonel, we did what you asked." Mustang replied, "That's true. With your... experience as the ice alchemist, I'd say you excel without even trying."

"The past is my business, but the future is yours."

Trey spoke a little coldly. Mustang sighed and said, "I'll give you the advanced missions when they come. Now, leave." Havoc stood up sharply and saluted. Trey gave a sloppy salute using two fingers instead of her hand. Havoc dragged her away before she could do anything else. Hawkeye asked Mustang, "Sir, are you sure she isn't needed there?" Mustang turned serious.

"I vow to keep her promise. I will not let succumb to the dogs of the military like us, serving this government so humbly without even a thought of looking back with regrets."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

The days trudged on. The snow got worse, and the missions got harder. Mustang wasn't a liar. He knew exactly what Trey was capable of doing, and he knew that she wasn't a quitter when it came to that. She passed all the tests, walked through the curves, and dodged the ditches. She was invincible. But the ice never melted. Trey continued to stay at Hawkeye's military-issued apartment. She continued to pester Hawkeye until the superior officer would brandish her weapon. Trey was always messing around with her. But only one thing was for certain: some nights Trey wouldn't sleep but just sit outside, not talking or moving. Hawkeye became more and more concerned.

"Trey, you need to sleep."

Trey would never respond. Sometimes, Hawkeye would stand a few feet behind her and do nothing.

"Lieutenant..."

Hawkeye looked up.

"It's good that you stand by the Colonel. But me... I'm a drifter, and drifters die alone."

Hawkeye said nothing. Trey continued, "You see, Lieutenant Jeon - my buddy Min - was my brother, my protector. And now that he's gone, there is no one. Consider yourself lucky. Don't ever take this for granted." Hawkeye tried to reach out to her and pull her back in, but the distance was long and cold. Trey was too far out. The days she spent in the office were spent with laughs with Second Lieutenant Havoc. Havoc was a good man, and he was never the bad influence. On those days, the officers rarely saw his cigarettes or his lighters. Ever since Trey appeared, it seemed as though he had forgotten his troubles. Or even how to smoke, for that matter.

"Check it out, chief, there's that new and improved strutting Lieutenant!"

A few warning shots and a blast of light were all Mustang needed to figure out what was happening outside his office. But Trey was never any trouble. When it came down to missions, she was all business. She knew how to get things done, so whatever she wreaked in the military buildings were left alone. Sometimes, some of Havoc's buddies would join in on the fun. It seemed as though nothing would ever change,

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, could I see you for a moment?"

Mustang's voice sounded urgent. Hawkeye stood up from all the paper work with relief and walked stiffly to her colonel's office. As she stepped in and saluted, she could already tell something wasn't exactly right in the air. Mustang had one hand on his forehead and the other clutched tightly on a piece of paper. Hawkeye stood in front of his desk. Mustang waved a hand, and she closed the door for privacy.

"Sir, is anything the matter?"

She sounded concerned.

"They say the alchemist killer is back and with a vengeance. There were five more alchemists found dead."

Mustang sighed as he read from the paper, "We've discovered, to our great delight, that there is a certain alchemist with you there in Central, known as the Ice Alchemist. We've heard she was also an Ishbalan alchemist, and from our hidden ears we've learned Scar, the alchemist murderer, is Ishbalan too. By the request of Fuhrer King Bradley, the Ice Alchemist (Trey) is required to be transferred to Eastern Capital." A few signatures down below didn't satisfy anyone.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but is this a problem?"

He set the paper down, but his eyes remained glued onto the desk. He replied bitterly, "Havoc has never been so happy. The Ishbal Rebellion... it changed us. It changed him. Even I..." He swallowed.

"Even I wanted to kill myself."

Hawkeye didn't look startled because even she could recall those terrible memories when she fought alongside with Mustang. She was a sniper in those days, and being paired up with this arrogant, cocky man had changed her. She saved his life more than a dozen times. Mustang groaned as he ordered, "Bring her in." Hawkeye obeyed. Trey stepped in with a smile on her face. Hawkeye resumed her position beside Mustang. Mustang didn't smile.

"Trey... you've just been transferred to the Eastern Capital. A train will take you tomorrow morning."

Trey's smile slowly faded; she looked puzzled.

"What"  
"East needs you."

The hurt never left her eyes. She said with an innocent tone from a child that's never been shown before, "But I want to stay here." Mustang shook his head. He replied, "I'm sorry, but this is out of my hands." She stood up in a daze as she left his office.

"Sir, why does it pain you to tell the truth? You've never shown this kind of compassion for any of your subordinates."

Mustang scoffed.

"We're the cold-blooded dogs, but she's just a kid. She's nothing but a kid who never even fired a bullet into someone. You understand what I'm saying, Lieutenant"  
"Yes, sir."

Hawkeye looked out the door to see Trey.

"Just a little bit."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Trey walked like a prisoner on death row. She went straight to Havoc, who noticed her usual behavior was too morbid for anything good.

"What's wrong, Trey"  
"Chief... I got transferred"  
"You got what?"

Havoc looked in disbelief. Trey repeated dully, "I got transferred." The place was in an uproar. Havoc was yelling murder as he stormed into Mustang's office. Hawkeye looked up startled.

"Havoc, contain yourself!"

Several other officers crowded around Mustang's office. Hawkeye closed the door sharply, but that didn't stop the throng of military officials to eavesdrop. Trey was just standing by Havoc's desk. Havoc was furious. He yelled, "How could you let her be transferred, Colonel? How could you let another bad thing happen when her life's already a mess?" Mustang held out the paper. Havoc snatched it away as he read it. He exploded.

"That King Bradley! Who the hell does he think he is?"

Hawkeye warned, "Keep your voice down, Havoc. If others were to hear, they'd take that as signs of mutiny." Havoc ignored her. He turned to Mustang, leveling his voice.

"I never doubted you, Colonel. I always trusted you and followed you. We fought together in Ishbal. Why are you doing this to me?"

His voice sounded desperately bitter. Elbows propped on his desk, Mustang spread his gloved hands.

"It's not my call, Havoc."

Havoc pulled out a box of cigarettes and threw it on the desk. He growled, "I never liked them cigarettes, boss. I needed something more stable. And now you're taking her away." He shook his head as he stomped out. Even a guy like him recognized defeat. Mustang groaned. He dropped his head on his desk. He muttered under his breath, "If it wasn't for my ambitions, I'd probably quit. I hate this part of the job." Havoc grabbed Trey by the wrist and dragged her outside of the building.

"Screw this army. Let's just quit."

Havoc seemed sincere when he said that. Trey shook her head.

"And do what, chief? Live out on the streets again? Get hunted down by murderers and thieves? Let's just do what Mustang"  
"To hell with Mustang! You want to go to Eastern"  
"You already know I don't"  
"Then say no! I don't want you to die!"

Trey chuckled a little. She said, "I don't have anything waiting for me out there. Because I'm in the military, me being Ishbalan doesn't even matter. My title protects me." She shook her head.

"I've got to protect my people. I can help them survive like Min did for me."

Havoc shook his head as he took a few steps behind. His grip on Trey's wrist loosened, and finally he pulled his hand away. She sighed and said, "You and the rest of them can be dogs of the military. But I'm a dog of god." He trembled, but tears never came rushing down. He had already learned a long time ago that crying didn't solve anything. He watched Trey walk back into the building. He watched her when she walked with Hawkeye to her house. He even followed her to the train station. Before Trey turned around to leave forever, she looked at him. She touched his cheek.

"Brother, take care of yourself."

She was about to turn when Havoc whispered back, "Don't die, Trey. Please... don't leave me here... alone." Trey smiled a little. She walked into the train. She sat by the window and stared out to Havoc. He was wearing a large coat with his hands in his pockets. He pictured himself running after her and grabbing her back. But he didn't. As the train took off, he stood there, simply staring. Trey waved, and then she disappeared. The snow fell softly. Havoc shook.

"It's so cold without you."

He chuckled as he talked to himself, "Ironic, huh? You'd think once the ice leaves, it's going to be warm." He sighed and looked up. The snowflakes were a mess, caught in his strands of messy hair. He shivered and said, "But it's just so damn cold." The days sauntered on in almost a bitter fashion. Havoc avoided not only Mustang but also everyone else. When Hawkeye caught him idly staring at his stack of paper, she tried to reason with him. Rumor had it that he spent his nights in a little tavern that was only whispered through huddled groups of strangers. In those days, Havoc's generally calm and mellow personality changed into short-tempered and apathetic. People got out of his way.

"Havoc, get to work!"

Hawkeye became more and more angrier at Havoc's new attitude. She didn't accept laziness, and Havoc was showing too much weakness. Havoc groaned a little at the sharp voice. It was late evening, and most of the co-workers had already left. Havoc's head was slumped over in his desk, piles of paperwork scattered all over. One hand laid limp beside his unoccupied head. Hawkeye nudged him sharply. Havoc muttered something. Fed up with this behavior, Hawkeye pulled Havoc's head up by his collar of his ruffled uniform. Havoc looked wide-eyed and dazed at his superior officer.

"What more can you do to me?"

His voice was soft. Hawkeye snapped, "You're being ridiculous. Quit wasting time and do your work." Havoc groaned. One arm was reaching for something under his desk. Hawkeye peered suspiciously and grabbed it. It was a bottle of alcohol. She sighed. She was about to walk away when she saw her subordinate's head fall back down again. She pulled out her handgun and cocked it; it was only a foot away from his face.

"Just kill me."

Havoc's voice was a whisper. Hawkeye frowned as she said, "What did you say?" Bitterly, Havoc growled, "Just take me out of my misery." Hawkeye sighed again. Havoc begged, "Please, Lieutenant." She left him alone. The days grew worse. One day, Mustang received a telephone call. Hawkeye was in his room as she heard him talk.

"This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking. pause Greetings, King Bradley, sir. pause A tragedy, sir? pause Yes, sir. pause Yes, sir. pause I'm sorry to hear that, sir. pause Good day to you to, sir."

Mustang let the phone slip from his hands. Some kind of shock seemed to finally register into his brain because his face began to show a great fear or horror. Hawkeye stepped up to him.

"Sir, is anything the matter?"

She was curt and all business. Mustang put a hand to his forehead as he said softly, "The kid... she's dead." Even Hawkeye, the perfect model of a soldier, could not contain her state of being stunned.

"She's been gone for a month now ever since she got into that battle with Scar. They proclaimed her legally dead."

Mustang gripped his forehead and tightly as he said in pain, "I was so sure that if she was sent to Eastern, she'd be safer. Scar wouldn't be interested in an Ishbalan, right?" He quivered and said, "She was just a kid, Riza. Just a little girl. What the hell did she do to deserve this?" Hawkeye patted Mustang comfortingly on the back.

"She did have her share of troubles, sir."

Mustang shook his head slightly and said, "She almost got massacred in the rebellion, and she almost got murdered by her own boys, our own soldiers." He took a deep breath and whispered, "She didn't even reach her eighteenth birthday... just a stupid kid." And that's the second time Hawkeye ever saw Colonel Roy Mustang of the military army break down in front of her.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey. Do not give me credit on the last two lines because they are actually a longer, edited version of two lines that I've read somewhere else. Whoever who wrote those lines, I give you credit.

Havoc yelled bloody murder. He had to be restrained by five members of the investigations department. Maes Hughes and his whole snooping crew had come down for a report on Trey's murder. It was appropriate for this, but it was at the wrong time.

"She can't be dead! She can't!"

Havoc was rampaging on. Hawkeye didn't point a gun to his head. Instead, she dragged him away from the crowd of confused military officials.

"Havoc, you're a Second Lieutenant! You should be setting an example for your subordinates!"

Havoc ignored her and continued to struggle. Hawkeye held his arm tighter and continued, "But here you are crying on and on about a little girl who had no business in the military. You and her both knew the risks. Don't start complaining now." Havoc shook his head viciously.

"You and I were both in Ishbal. This is a molehill compared to that war!"

Hawkeye seemed furious now, though more at herself than Havoc. She seemed angry at herself for not being able to show the right emotions. Havoc yelled at her, "You don't know, Lieutenant! You have no idea what it feels like!" Hawkeye was momentarily speechless. Havoc's hands shot up, and his fingers ran violently through his tousled hair.

"She was my little sister! She had no one else but me, and we're supposed to stick together like family! I don't have anyone else in my life, Lieutenant. I have no one. You have the Colonel, but I'm-"

Havoc choked on his words. He was too upset to continue. Hawkeye finished for him, "A drifter." Havoc stopped. She said, "And drifters die alone. I know that already, Havoc. But you're a very foolish person to not know that those people in that building care about you. The Colonel would commit a murder if you were killed." Hawkeye paused to let that all sink in. Havoc backed away and said softly, "It's not the same. It's just that... I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to be the one to... to protect her... like... like a big brother would. I never had this feeling inside of me before. Ishbal left me hopeless."

"Nothing in life is guaranteed but death, Havoc."

Hawkeye didn't know how to be comforting for this broken man. She only stated facts. She said coldly, "You knew that one day one of you wouldn't be there anymore. You knew that." Havoc hung his head in sorrow. It was an unbearable pain, one he couldn't believe he couldn't overcome. He whispered, "It hurts, Lieutenant. It hurts so bad that she's not here." And with that, a dry tear slid down his cheek. Everything good about his life died with Trey, and there was nothing anybody could do about it. There is no happy ending for Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. There is only forever empty nights and lost dreams.


	15. Chapter Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist except Trey.

Chapter Finale

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm tired of it, Jean Havoc complained to Maria Ross one night. I'm tired of these empty Saturday nights sitting in front of the tube trying to catch fantasy programs that are the complete opposite of my life. I'm tired of all those hard-to-get girls that just play with your mind. Well, Ross began, you do have a player personality yourself, so don't go blaming the girls. Havoc stretched his hands. The chair he was sitting in was not the most comfortable piece of furniture that he had the privilege to interact with. You're lucky, Havoc replied matter-of-factly. Aren't you and Bloch going steady or something? See, you found your soulmate while I continue to prance aimlessly searching for mine that probably doesn't exist. It's no use. Havoc sighed. Ross smiled. It's all right, Havoc. You'll find the perfect girl. Havoc groaned at that. Not with Mustang that keeps stealing all of my girlfriends. I think he's been out with all the girls I've been out with twice. That man has one ego problem.

Ross raised one eyebrow. How so, she asked politely. It could not be said that danger does not await those who talk behind their superior officer's back. There were times when bashings were in order for such treason. Havoc covered his mouth while he yawned. You know how it is, Havoc began wearily. Mustang's a better sport than I am, and he can be such a playboy. I doubt that he'd ever settle down to get married and whatnot. It's not his style. Havoc stood up and stretched again. Ross looked at him curiously. What are you trying to say here, that Mustang isn't a very stable person? Not at all, you got it all wrong, Maria. Havoc picked up his jacket that was draped over his chair.

It's no concern of mine where Mustang is going with his life. That's his problem. What bothers me is how his life always spills onto mine. I haven't found one girl who saw Mustang and looked at me again. I guess I'm not so much of a hotshot guy I used to be. Ross giggled involuntarily and coughed to cover it. Havoc didn't notice. He appeared to be deep in thought. He sighed as he continued. It's just that I can't seem to find the motivation to date anymore, what with Mustang snatching all the avaliable girls away. I suppose it's time to move on from this crazy lifestyle. Ross looked worried. Havoc, contain yourself. What are you saying, move on from this lifestyle? Her eyes darted nervously.

Havoc slung the jacket over his shoulder in a lazy way. You heard me, Maria. I'm tired of competing with a champion who's an expert on how to play the game. I'm done with girls. Ross stood up instantly with a look of shock on her face. Done with girls? You? Jean Havoc? I don't believe it. Havoc gave a lazy grin. Believe it, sister. But Havoc, Maria cried out disbelievingly. You've already stopped the cigarettes and the late night trips to the bar, but girls as well? What has gotten into you lately, Havoc? I'm surprised by your startling transformation! Havoc's lazy grin faded slowly, replaced with a distant look. He had dreamy eyes. It has been a long time since I've dragged a good one on a smoke. Come to think of it, I haven't done that or drink in a year. Or was it two?

Ross put her hands on her hips. Her stunned eyes changed into a look of worry. Is anything bothering you, Havoc? You seem out of touch with reality at times. I worry about you. Havoc waved his hand, dismissing the idea completely. Don't worry about it, he said scornfully. It's nothing a cup of hot coffee won't fix. I'll be on my way and out of yours. Say, isn't it about time you should be getting ready for your date with Bloch? Ross could already tell that Havoc was changing the subject. Havoc was never comfortable with a topic that included himself with compassion. He was a touchy kind of guy, never revealing more than words on a need-to-know basis. Havoc gave Ross a slight nod of the head as he made his way out of the office. He walked by Roy Mustang who was too busy arguing with Maes Hughes on the phone. No, it was not Maes Hughes. Hughes had died a while back, and Mustang had gotten over it. It must've been another stolen girlfriend, the quite persnickety ones at that.

Havoc sneered silently to himself. Serves you right, Mustang. Riza Hawkeye watched carefully from the corner of her eye. Hawkeye was rumored to be an alien from another planet who had eyes and ears all over her body. Wonderful, Havoc groaned. He tried to make a hasty exit. No such luck. And where are you going, Havoc? Havoc ambled on, hoping that she wouldn't make a fuss. He certainly didn't have his head on straight this night. Hawkeye stood up in all her rank and power. Havoc, I asked you a question. Great. Lieutenant, I'd love to sit and talk about this all day, but I'm off duty and have a prior engagement to attend. Hawkeye tried to look sternly into Havoc's eyes. Nobody's ever off duty, snapped Hawkeye. She was in one of those moods again. Mustang must've done something as usual. Havoc looked through the glass window in the door.

There is something I must do today, Lieutenant, if you don't mind. It's my anniversary. Hawkeye's hawk eyes softened considerably. Your anniversary? Yes, Lieutenant. It's something personal of mine. She would be very disappointed in me if I were not to show. Hawkeye closed her mouth and said nothing more of it. Havoc stepped out of the building and felt the rush of the December frost. There was dirty snow that lined up the brittled sidewalks and cracked roads of Central. It was not such a pleasant sight. I remember when things were more beautiful, whispered Havoc. Or was that just my imagination? One sees only beautiful things when their life is beautiful. He jammed his hands into his pockets as he walked slowly down Garrow Street. He heard a sharp metallic clink as his hand hit an object in his military-issued jacket pocket.

A silver pocket watch. Of course Havoc could not forget about this particular item. It was a treasured posession of his. That girl Rockbell from Resembool had given it to him. Winry. One of Edward's girlfriends. She had been nice about it as well. You needn't ask for it, good sir, she had said politely. I know that it means a lot to you. People passed him by without a glance or a word of edgeways. He saw children holding large boxes of all assorted sizes and colors. Christmas was coming. Havoc pushed the pocket watch back into his pocket. Yes, it was a while back, wasn't it? I've had too much time to think about what had happened; too much time to try and figure out the facts. He walked to the cemetary. It was lit brightly with Japanese-style paper lamps that shined colorfully. Many people were there. Havoc smiled and nodded as he walked over to an abandoned tombstone.

It certainly has been a while. Havoc bent down and touched the inscriptions on the stone. It was carved with care. But it's not tradition, argued Mustang tirelessly. She must be buried in the regulation cemetary reserved for military officials and personnel. He had him there. There was no doubt that she was a part of the military. But, Havoc said, she's so much more than that. Havoc's eyes almost flooded, so Mustang let him go with that. Fine then, Havoc. Bury your girl in Central. I guess you and her are just too good for the military, isn't it? But that was Mustang, always arrogant. One learned to deal with a man like him, under such circumstances. It wasn't very difficult either.

Hawkeye had seen Havoc's tears too. She knew too well, but she never said a word. It was pure heart, not mind, that held her back from saying anything. How could she restrict Havoc to his already limited choices even further? The poor man was broken enough. He had no family of his own, and his friends, if they could be called friends, were all a part of the Amestris Army. Not too many options for a lonely man like Havoc. That was probably his only possible connection for his longing of human company. Pity too. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Havoc was getting sick of Mustang being a better player than he was. Havoc didn't have anyone else, and that was said very loosely.

They found the young alchemist somewhere up in Eastern headquarters in an abandoned alley. Her tattoos on her arm that gave her the gift of alchemy were noticeably missing. Back when Hughes was alive and kicking, he had investigated the murder case with everything he had. It's a little complicating in this one, Hughes stated carefully. It's no doubt that she was killed by Scar. After all, it was she who was assigned to the mission to exterminate him. He simply retaliated. That is simple logic. But what I can't seem to understand is that how could he have killed her when there are no marks on her body? Nice try, Hughes. It was true that they found the alchemist with no mark. But those tattoos were her life and lungs, and without them, she would cease to exist. Simple logic, Hughes. It was not exactly the encyclopedia version that would endure three hours of pages and notes, but it was to the point.

Havoc put on his coat and scarf. They flew a little in the wind. I've thought about you often, he said and smiled. Because of you, I've stopped my obsessive addictions to cigarettes and alcohol. It wasn't just for you either, so don't flatter yourself. I thought about all the things you've said in the past. Havoc blew into his cuppped hands for warmth. He rubbed them hard. You died exactly two years ago on this date. I remember it was only two weeks before Christmas. I had no one, not even family. You were the first person in my life who treated me like I was better than I am. All I've ever concentrated on before was yes, sir; yes, Colonel; yes, Lieutenant. You called me chief. You made me feel superior. Havoc sighed. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. But of all the things you've done for me, here's one I'm going to do for you.

Havoc touched his chest. My heart's too heavy with you inside, so I have to let you go. I'm sorry. He turned around to walk away. Havoc spread his arms above his head. Don't cry, he yelled. Your brother is here!

You can finally rest in peace, Trey.


End file.
